Pokemon the First Victory
by I Hate Snatch Steal
Summary: After the Metarex war, Tails is given a chance to save Cosmo: if he can become a pokemon trainer and defeat Mewtwo at the battle of New Island [Pokemon the first movie's climax] Cosmo will be revived... but how does one defeat the world's most powerful pokemon? *Chapter 1 has been redone to better reflect the quality of the story*
1. Chapter 1

_Author's forward:_

_I felt that the old chapter 1 of this story didn't show the quality of writing I'm capable of and didn't represent this story well, thus very few people read the other chapters where I feel the best parts are. The old chapter 1 will be retained as a "deleted scene" after the final chapter._

Chapter 1:

Tails sat on the bed in his room in the Blue Typhoon. He'd shut himself in his room after making the repairs needed for he and his friends to return safely to Mobius instead of being lost in space. Despite the fact that they'd just saved the entire galaxy from being destroyed by the metarex, he felt as though he'd just lost everything instead.

Amy's voice came through the intercom to his room, since he'd locked his door. "Hey Tails, come out and see the view of Mobius from space: It's beautiful." Tails barely heard her. After a few seconds pause Amy exclaimed, "There's Sonic, gotta go." Tails faintly heard her say "Sharing a kiss among the stars will be sooo romantic." as she walked away from the other side of his door. Upon registering those words Tails felt like he'd been buried under an additional mountain of lead. He started to cry again, though his muzzle had a coating of dried tears already. He could never share the view of mobius from space, or anything else with his loved one: Cosmo was dead.

He'd slowly fallen in love with her over the course of the journey through space to fight the metarex. He was shy about it at first but eventually his love grew. However just when his feelings began to blossom, the final battle was upon them. In the end Tails had to fatally shoot the final metarex commander with the Sonic power cannon in order to save the galaxy. However Cosmo was immobilizing Dark Oak at the time so the shot killed her too. Saying he didn't want to was a horrible understatement, but Cosmo had begged him to and there was no other option. [Author's note: I'm basing this recap on the Japanese Sonic X episode 77, not the horribly edited English one where Tails doesn't seem to be bothered at all when he pulls the trigger]

Shortly after returning to Mobius the mayor of station square contacted Sonic and asked that he and his friends be part of a formal award ceremony commending them for saving the planet. Sonic arrived at Tails' workshop and let himself in. After checking the living area and the workshop he found Tails lying on his bed in his room staring at the ceiling. He walked into the room and said "Tails, we've been invited to an award ceremony for saving the world." No response. Sonic continued, "I know your depressed but some fresh air will do you good." Tails replied, "Go without me." Sonic responded, "Without you we'd have never gotten off the ground, literally" Tails turned away from him, but then Sonic heard Tails' stomach rumble. Sonic gently grabbed Tails' hand and pulled him off the bed as he said, "You should at least eat a bit so you don't starve." Tails didn't resist, but didn't move to help as Sonic led him to the kitchen.

Sonic and Tails arrived at the city center at the last minute. After they took their positions on stage, the mayor began a prepared speech praising them. Tails hardly heard any of it. The flowers in a nearby field along with the happy couples in the crowd were glaring reminders of how he'd lost Cosmo. Tails was brought back to the present when the crowd cheered. A cameraman came up to him as the mayor moved to present him with a medal. The cameraman whispered to him, "Your on TV right now, you could be a bit happier you know." That tore it. Tails cried out, "What do any of you know!" and ran off.

He sprinted back to his workshop and closed door. Sonic didn't seem to be following him so at least he'd be alone for a bit.

A few minutes later, Tails looked at his favorite photo of Cosmo and a fresh wave of tears came from his eyes. "Why did it have to end this way" he said aloud, though no one else was within earshot. "You were supposed to come and live with us... we would have been so happy together... I loved you!" He finished desperately. A few seconds of silence passed and then Tails buried his face in his hands, tears still flowing.

"I have the power to grant what you desire." a deep voice said from an unknown source. Tails lifted his head up and frantically looked around. "Who's there?" he said quickly. "I am the _Kage no Kitsune_ [translation: Kitsune of Shadows], a being as old as time itself," As Tails took this all in the voice continued, "and I have the power to save the one you love... if you complete my challenge". Tails's eyes widened, then he dried his tears on his arm. "Whatever it is, I'll do it" he said firmly. "Then allow me to brief you on your task" the voice said. Slowly everything around Tails faded to blackness.

The space around Tails rematerialized into a room made of what appeared to be carved obsidian, it had no windows, but seemed to be fully lit despite not having any obvious light sources. Standing in front of him was a nine tailed Kitsune, its fur was as black as shadows and it appeared to be fully matured. "I'm glad you could make it Tails" it said, it's voice sounded the same as the one from before so Tails knew it was what had spoken to him in his workshop. "What is the challenge" Tails asked firmly, inwardly he prayed to Chaos that it was something he could actually do. The dark kitsune looked at him. Under its gaze Tails felt as if his very soul was being examined somehow. The whole situation made him very nervous, but he knew that he'd never forgive himself if he ran from this chance. After a moment the other kitsune replied, "Are you familiar with the world of pokemon?". The question caught Tails off guard. "Isn't that a TV show from Chris's world?" he blurted out. "I'll take that as a yes... your challenge is to defeat Mewtwo at the Battle of New Island." "Mewtwo?" Tails thought to himself, then memories of a movie night at Chris's house came flooding back to him. Mewtwo destroying the lab in which it was created. Giovanni's mistake in trying to tame it. The raging storm that almost destroyed the pokemon world. Most of all, the fact that nothing anyone tried even came close to defeating Mewtwo.

"Fear not" the dark kitsune said, shaking Tails out of his nervous thoughts, "I won't send you in without some hope of success." Tails tried to calm down as he listened intently. "Since you are a Kitsune, with full maturity comes nine tails and incredible powers. I will allow you access to these powers for the duration of the challenge, and knowledge of what they can be used for." With these words Tails felt his body changing. In a matter of seconds he grew seven more tails, but he hardly noticed them growing in as knowledge was forming in his mind of what he could do with his new powers. "This challenge has two rules" the kage no kitsune finished, "You must not interfere with Mewtwo's path until the events of new island and you mustn't let Ash Ketchum be involved at that time: this is your battle not his." With those words everything around Tails faded once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tails's surroundings rematerialized into a thick forest with a trail going through it. He looked around and saw a pokedex and a single empty pokeball on a nearby stump, he figured they were for him. Tails knew what these items were and what they were used for since Chris had talked his ears off about pokemon more than once during his time on Earth. Then Tails thought of a problem: in his current form he'd probably be mistaken for a pokemon. Almost immediately he thought of a solution. One of his Kitsune powers was the power of disguise: he could use it to take the shape of a pokemon trainer. Tails contemplated what he'd want his disguise form to look like and what pokemon trainers usually look like, though he hadn't seen many outside of pokemon's main characters. Tails decided on shoes and gloves like the ones he normally wore, blue jeans with a belt, a black undershirt under a vest in the same style as Ash's but with orange where the blue would be. His hair would be the same color as his fur was in his true form, and be under a hat like Ash's, but with orange instead of the red and Tails's personal insignia on the front. Tails glowed as he changed into his desired disguise form and then set off on the path. As he walked, he noticed that his senses of smell and hearing were just as good as they were in his true form.

Eventually the forest thinned out and Tails saw a settlement up ahead. A sign on the side of the path read "Pewter City - 2 miles". As Tails read the word "miles" he realized that as much as he disliked it he'd have to use his birth name "Miles Prower" for the moment since calling himself "Tails" would make no sense given his current form. A few minutes later Tails walked into Pewter city, it appeared to be a few hours until sunset but he wanted to try to find a place to stay the night ahead of time, in case it took a while. He didn't have any money but figured that the pokemon center would let him stay the night free of charge.

As Tails walked into the pokemon center he was greeted by Nurse Joy: "May I help you?" she said warmly. Tails replied, "I was looking for a place to stay the night" and then his stomach rumbled so he added, "Some food would be nice too." Nurse Joy responded, "Pokemon trainers are always welcome here, and we have a cafeteria down that way." she gestured as she finished the sentence. Tails said "Thanks", and walked off to get some food.

Tails was feeling very hungry by the time it was his turn in line since he hadn't eaten properly during the previous week. He got his food and found a vacant table to eat at. As he ate, he listened to some of the conversations the other trainers were having. "I'd suggest you avoid the Viridian city Gym" one trainer said, "Why?" asked another, the first trainer replied, "The leader has a powerful pokemon that beat my entire team." "Really? What was it, and how'd it beat you?" the second trainer replied. " I didn't see it clearly, I just saw it had creepy glowing eyes. My pokedex had no data on it. It threw my Nidoking into a wall without touching it and deflected my Magneton's thunderbolt like it was nothing." Tails remembered Chris explaining to him about gym battles, then he recalled scenes from Pokemon the first Movie, and guessed that the mystery pokemon might be Mewtwo, and if it was he'd know roughly what timeframe he had for the challenge. After finishing his food Tails went to clear his plate when he heard another conversation.

"I finally got rid of that useless Vulpix" a gruff voice said. "How'd you do that?" an equally gruff voice responded, the first voice replied, "I left it in Viridian forest and told it I'd come back for it. It was useless and gullible!" Tails felt a flash of anger at these words. "It's probably starved by now" the second speaker said and punctuated it with a malicious laugh. Tails's anger was easily overtaken by sadness as he thought about his childhood before he met Sonic. He remembered the constant hunger and the pain of having no one to love or be loved by. Tails returned to the food serving area and said "Which way is the Viridian forest? Also, can I get something to go?" the server replied, "The Viridian forest is Just south of here" then she gave him an odd look and said, "but if you eat anymore you'll get fat". "Please..." Tails replied, his voice was desperate, sincere, and not at all whiny. The server reluctantly complied and got some food ready.

Tails left the pokemon center with a small package of food in hand and once he was outside Pewter City's limits he took out his pokedex. He opened it and it said in a computerized voice. "I am dex, the pokemon encyclopedia. What do you wish to know." Tails replied, "Information on the pokemon Vulpix". Dex's screen changed to an image of Vulpix and it recited: "Vulpix, a fox pokemon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves it grows even more tails. Recent studied have also found Vulpixes to be highly intelligent and quick learners." Now that Tails knew what to look for, he walked into Viridian forest and started searching.

After a few minutes, Tails came upon a small clearing and saw a Vulpix huddled under the shade of a tree at the edge of it. He stepped closer and it turned and looked at him. "You must be hungry." Tails said but before he could get the food out the Vulpix growled at him. Tails figured that it didn't trust him. Therefore he spoke slowly from where he stood, "I just wanted to bring you this", he unwrapped the food and set it on the ground, "I'll leave it right here, it's yours to eat if you want it." He turned and left. During the encounter Tails had been downwind of Vulpix so he good a good feel for its scent, he'd find it much faster next time by its smell. As he walked back through the forest Tails heard eating sounds and figured that Vulpix had eaten the food he'd brought after he'd left.

The next morning Tails had brought some of his breakfast leftovers to Vulpix, who he noticed seemed slightly less hostile then before. At lunch time it seemed to give him an almost expectant look rather than an aggressive one. Tails hoped he was making progress as he headed out to the same spot in the forest after eating his dinner, food package in hand.

Vulpix was intrigued by the previous evening's events and today's. He could only vaguely remember life in the wild before a bossy human defeated him in battle and captured him. Like other pokemon who'd been captured by trainers, he hoped to please his new master and develop a bond. However it quickly seemed useless to even try, since nothing he ever did pleased that human. He suspected in retrospect that the human didn't care about him that he was just being used. A few days ago the human had left him in this forest and told him he'd come back for him with something special. However that never happened and after a day or two he realized he'd been betrayed.

Vulpix was getting very hungry when another human showed up, this one was several years younger than his old master. Strangely, this human didn't call out a pokemon and try to battle him, he didn't even seem to regard him as a prize to be caught like he'd expected it to. The unusual human had spoken with concern, he'd understood the entire meaning clearly but didn't want to trust a human after what had happened to him in the past. The concerned human somehow seemed to understand his mistrust and left the food behind for him. Even more intriguingly, the human had returned with two more food packages over the course of the next day. After thinking about all this, Vulpix noticed that the air smelled moist, as if it was going to rain soon. Then he heard footsteps and tensed, but relaxed when he saw it was only the concerned human coming back with more food. The human set the food on the ground but instead of turning to leave, he stepped back about 10 feet and waited. "It's ok, come and eat" it said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to stay right here". Cautiously Vulpix walked over and ate the food. As he did he noticed the human sniffing the air and gaining a concerned look. Just as he'd finished, Vulpix heard the human say, "It seems like there's going to be a storm tonight. Maybe you should spend the night with me instead of out here." Vulpix tensed, but then the wind shifted and he caught a whiff of the concerned human's scent. It smelled different than any other human Vulpix had ever known before, in fact, there was even something familiar and comforting about it. Vulpix slowly walked over to the human, who tentatively petted his fur. He rubbed the human's leg in return, earning a smile from him. Then the human reached down to pick him up. Vulpix tensed a bit but relaxed when he noticed that the human's grip was gentle and the hold was comfortable. Since he'd been on his guard constantly in the forest and thus was very tired, Vulpix fell asleep as the human carried him to the place where they'd be spending the night.

Tails smiled as he saw his new companion slip into a peaceful slumber. After all, he knew what it was like to gain a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had been a few days since Tails had taken in Vulpix. During that time the duo had explored the area around Pewter City and challenged several pokemon trainers to friendly 1 pokemon each battles. Tails was pleasantly surprised to learn that Vulpix knew a variety of useful moves [author's note: in the pokemon anime, pokemon can have more than 4 moves at a time.] Despite their enthusiasm, they hadn't won every battle. Vulpix had learned his master's name was Miles, from hearing the humans introduce themselves before each battle.

Vupix was worried when he'd first lost a battle under Miles's care: he feared that that Miles would be mad at him for losing like his old master would have been. However Miles once again seemed to know him better then he'd expected since upon seeing his worried demeanor, he'd comforted him and expressed gratitude that he'd tried his best.

As the sun set Tails walked towards the Pewter City pokemon center with Vulpix walking beside him. Tails felt happy, and Vulpix looked happy too. "Great job today Vulpix" Tails said and got an energetic yip in response. The duo walked into the center and were greeted by Nurse Joy, "Hello Miles, how'd Vulpix do in battles today?" Tails replied, "He did very well but I think he's a little tired though. Could you have a look at him?" Inwardly Tails was worried that Vulpix might worse then he let on. "Sure" Nurse Joy replied as Tails held Vulpix up for her to take.

As Nurse Joy carried Vulpix into the examination room, Tails reflected on how much better Vulpix had gotten around other people: when Tails brought Vulpix in for a checkup the day after they'd spent their first night together, Nurse Joy had to let Tails into the examination room with her since Vulpix was panicking about being separated. Once inside Tails would have loved to take a close look at all the pokemon center's equipment, but he knew it wasn't the right time. Tails had reassured Vulpix afterwards that he'd never abandon him and that most humans were kind people like himself and Nurse Joy. It seemed to have sunk in since later that day Vulpix allowed a female pokemon trainer to pet him while they were all having lunch.

After the examination and dinner Tails grabbed a blanket and lay down on a couch in the reception area, since the center didn't have beds for guests. Vulpix curled up on his chest and soon both of them were sleeping peacefully, until Tails began to dream once again about Cosmo.

_Tails was in the backup bridge of the Blue Typhoon again. He saw out the window that Cosmo had just immobilized Dark Oak, the last remaining metarex commander. She begged him to fire the power cannon and stop the metarex once and for all. Tails pleaded with her that he didn't want to do it because he loved her and wanted her to be safe: the cannon would kill her too. However his trigger finger seemed to move on its own and fired the cannon anyway. As he watched the cannon's blast fly towards its target he screamed for Cosmo. A few minutes later Tails waited on the blue typhoon's deck for Sonic to return, since Sonic had been fired out of the cannon. He saw a shape in the distance, but it didn't look right. Tails faintly heard a crash like breaking glass, and In moments the shape was right in front of him. It was Dark Oak, and he was holding Cosmo's limp body."No... you should be dead" Tails said slowly. Dark Oak replied, "I am, but so is SHE!" Dark oak laughed maniacally then his and Cosmo's bodies turned to dust. Tails screamed "COSMO!" at the top of his lungs._

Tails woke up screaming "COSMO!" and frantically looked around. He saw he was in the pokemon center and that light was streaming in through the windows. Nurse Joy ran into the room almost immediately. "I heard a scream. Is everything alright?" she said. Tails looked at her and replied, "Yes, I was just having a nightmare" As he looked around the room Tails noticed that strangely none of the other trainers who were staying the night had been woken up by his scream, then another thought hit him: "Where's Vulpix?" Then he felt a draft and saw that the window behind him had been smashed. Tails then noticed a note stuck between the couch cushions, he was sure it wasn't there when he went to bed. Unfolding the note, he read:

_Since you didn't have any money we took your Vulpix instead. Sweet dreams loser._

_Al and Capone_

Tails started to tear up as he read the note. Nurse Joy asked what was wrong and he handed the note to her. After that everything happened very fast. Nurse Joy reported the kidnapping and as the other trainers woke up they all realized that they'd been robbed as well. Officer Jenny and some other members of the local police force had been called in to investigate. Tails learned that Al and Capone were two members of team rocket who'd been on Kanto's most wanted list for just under a year. As the police tried to calm the angry robbery victims, Tails noticed that they'd brought some Growlithe with them, who were sniffing around the room. That gave him an idea. He walked over to the table where the note he'd received was on display and started to sniff it. Officer Jenny turned and looked at him. "Sorry, I thought I smelled something funny." he said, and then he walked out of the room, his initial feeling of shock had been replace with determination.

Tails walked around Pewter City attempting to track the scent that was on the note he'd been given. After traversing the entire residential district, the gym, and even the police station, he was starting to lose hope. Tails was walking by a small cafe when he smelled the scent he wanted, human mixed with a distinct and onerous blend of beauty products. By the time Tails tracked the scent all the way to an abandoned power plant outside Pewter City it was almost sundown. He saw a gruff looking man in a trench coat outside the entrance who appeared to be keeping watch, though he looked bored rather than attentive.

Tails walked up to the man and said "Excuse me, have you seen my Vulpix?" The man looked surprised for just long enough for Tails to notice before his expression turned angry. "I don't know nothing about no Vulpix," he spat, "and isn't about time your Mommy tucked you in for the night?" Tails began to shake with anger: he'd loved to have had parents to take care of him during his childhood so mocking parental love was seriously offensive to him. The man noticed and mockingly said, "Did I hurt your little feelings?" as he pulled out a poke ball, tossing it into the air he said, "Venommoth, scare this kid out of town!" as Venommoth appeared. Tails glared at the man and said, "If it's a fight you want, you're going to get it." With those words he let his disguise form disappear. All nine of his tails were now standing on end. His adversary looked surprised but then smirked as he said, "A rare pokemon like you will be a great gift for my bosses. Venommoth, sleep powder!" Tails used his elemental kitsune powers to shoot a burst of fire from his hands at the oncoming cloud of sleep powder, burning it away instantly. The fire continued forward and engulfed Venommoth, who was instantly KOed. The gruff man looked shocked and hastily pulled out a cell phone. Before he could call for backup Tails shot a bolt of lightning at him that knocked him out as well. Tails entered the abandoned power plant without taking his disguise form again.

Tails noticed that the inside of the small power plant seemed to have been used recently, though seemingly not for the purpose of generating electricity. After walking through a short hallway he came upon a heavy door. From the other side he heard voices: "Waiting for our getaway convoy is sooo boring." The speaker was female and sounded like a stereotypical annoyed young adult. "Yeah, but we've got plenty of time. The cops are always too slow to catch us anyway." a similar sounding voice replied. "I just wish I could have seen the look on that kid's face when he read our note." The first speaker said. The second one replied, "What do you want to do with that Vulpix anyway?" The second speaker said "I think it would make a nice fur hat." Tails had heard more than enough. He blew open the door with a powerful burst of wind, He didn't want to use fire again in case there were captives or stolen items on the other side. He saw two female humans in their late 20s each with dark clothing that had a red R emblazoned on it. They also had ridiculous hairstyles. He recognized them from a wanted poster he'd been shown earlier as Al and Capone, and he could smell the scent he'd been tracking coming from them without even having to sniff.

The two agents seemed unfazed by his entrance and one of them said, "Oh look Al, a rare pokemon walked right into our hideout." The other agent replied, "It must be our lucky day, lets grab it" and they both took out pokeballs. "Go Machoke!" Al said followed by Capone adding, "Go Beedrill" and threw the pokeballs into the air, releasing their chosen pokemon. Tails didn't wait for them to give commands, he shot a bolt of lightning at Machoke and kept it going until Machoke collapsed. "Get up you loser! It only attacked you once." Al said angrily while Capone added "Beedrill, fury attack!" Tails dodged out of the way of Beedrill's stingers and shot a burst of fire at it, resulting in another one hit KO. Tails turned to the two criminals, and based on their expressions they saw the fury in his eyes. "Where's my Vulpix?" Tails questioned angrily. Capone nervously replied, "Vulpix? I-I don't know anything about a Vulpix." Tails shot a fireball right at their feet, and the two criminals recoiled in fear before catching each other's eyes briefly. "I remember now" Capone said, "Its right over this way." and pointed down another hallway. Tails stepped forward and looked down the direction they'd pointed. However he suddenly turned when he heard the sound of metal shifting and something being thrown. Tails quickly turned and saw some kind of futuristic restraining device sailing towards him, based on her posture Al must have thrown it. With that act of dishonesty Tails had had more than enough of these criminals: he let lose an explosion of fire and wind that destroyed the restraining device and sent Al and Capone flying into the walls of the room. Both of them slumped over as if they'd been knocked out. Tails wasn't sure which way to go, since the room had four exits including the one he'd come in through. However he vaguely smelled something other than human and hair spray coming from one of the other hallways. He walked down that hallway, which had a few twists and turns, and as he came upon another door, he smelled a familiar scent.

Vulpix was losing hope. He'd been woken during the previous night by his master tossing, turning, and muttering in his sleep. He'd wanted to offer comfort but before he could he heard the sound of breaking glass. He'd tried to investigate only to inhale something strange that caused him to black out. He'd come to inside a cage with a muzzle over his mouth. In the cages next to him were a Sandslash and a Nidorina. Vulpix had asked them what happened, though talking to them was difficult with the muzzle, and found out that they'd also been kidnapped. He'd been hopeful that Miles would come for him until he'd heard that Sandslash had been abducted two weeks ago from a home in Cerulean city. After a few hours had passed, though he had no way to judge the exact amount of time, he started to lose hope. "Miles..." he thought to himself, "I fear I'll never experience your kindness again." A few despair filled minutes passed, and then Vulpix heard strange noises coming from the next room. Judging by her posture, Nidorina must have heard them too. The door to the room opened slowly and all the pokemon tensed incase it was one of their captors returning. However the door opened to reveal a fox like creature. It had gloves and sneakers like the kind Miles wore and was standing on its hind legs. its expression was resolute and its nine tails were straight, but as it looked at Vulpix its expression softened into a look of concern. Vulpix, along with the other captives were in awe of this new arrival since it gave off an aura of majesty similar to that of a legendary pokemon. They were surprised when it spoke: it said, "Vulpix!" and rushed over to the cages. Vulpix was sure its voice sounded familiar. The new arrival's hands sparked slightly and the electronic lock on the cage opened. The fox creature reached in and gently pulled off the muzzle and then pulled Vulpix into a hug while crying with relief. While in the creature's gentle grip Vulpix got a good feel for its scent. "It couldn't be, could it?" he thought to himself. Out loud he finished "Miles?" in his native tongue.

Tails was glad he'd found Vulpix and was enjoying a wonderful reunion when he heard Vulpix speak. Somehow he understood the meaning perfectly despite the fact that Vulpix wasn't speaking any human or mobian language. Tails had unwittingly invoked another Kitsune power that allowed him to understand any language he heard. Tails replied, "How'd you know it was me?" Vulpix responded, "I'd know your comforting scent anywhere, master." Tails replied, "Don't call me master: we're friends." At that point Sandslash interjected, "That's very touching but can you release us too?" Tails gave a sheepish look and said, "Right, sorry."

Just after he'd opened the last lock Tails heard a voice from a megaphone: "This is the police. We have you completely surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air!" Tails realized that it would be awkward if he was found at a criminal hideout by the police, regardless of he was in his true form of his disguise form. He explained to the Sandslash and the Nidorina that he and Vulpix couldn't stay but the police would be sure to return them to their rightful owners. Tails picked up Vulpix and using a variation of his disguise power made himself and his cargo invisible. He carefully walked back through the powerplant and saw a police squad along with an unmarked van outside. Two police officers were leading two team rocket agents away from the van in handcuffs. As he walked past the police car, one of the officer's Growliths barked at him. Another police officer turned and looked around but couldn't tell what the commotion was about.

Once they were clear of the police line, Tails let himself reappear. Vupix asked, "Why are you in a different form now? Were you always a fox pokemon on the inside?" Tails replied, "I'm actually not a pokemon. In fact, I'm not even from your world. I disguised myself as a human so I could become a pokemon trainer. I have an important quest that I must complete no matter what." Vulpix seemed to be thinking for a moment and then added, "I wish I could have nine majestic tails like you do." Tails recalled Vulpix's pokedex entry and replied, "You can. All you have to do is evolve."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After hearing that Vulpix wanted to evolve, Tails did some internet research at the Pewter City pokemon center and found out that Vulpix would need a firestone in order to do so. Further research informed him that the best place to find one would be Stone Town, since it's at the foot of evolution mountain where evolution stones are mined. Stone town was a long distance away. Luckily for Tails though, Officer Jenny had volunteered to give him and Vulpix a lift as far as the Safari Zone since she was transferring there anyway.

Two days later Tails walked into Stone Town with Vulpix right beside him. The journey from the Safari zone had been uneventful, but not boring: now that they could understand each other Tails and Vulpix had conversed the whole way and learned a lot about each other and their respective worlds. Vulpix had happily agreed to call Tails "Tails" instead of Miles after hearing his story. Tails had been contemplating how to get a fire stone without spending money and had come up with a reasonable plan in part because he'd seen the pokemon episode "The Battling Eevee Brothers" during his time with Chris. He explored the town and quickly found the mansion he was looking for. Conveniently, the Eevee brothers were having a garden party so Tails could just walk right in. Tails looked around at the guests and spotted a red haired teenage pokemon trainer. He walked up to the trainer and said, "Excuse me, can you spare a firestone?" The trainer gave him an annoyed look and said, "Sorry kid, we don't just give them out." He paused for a moment and added, "I didn't see you on the guest list". Tails replied "Your one of the Eevee brothers right? How about this then: battle my Vulpix one on one and if I win the stone is mine." The red haired Trainer laughed and then said, "I admire your spunk kid... Sure why not, my guests could use some entertainment."

A few minutes later the tables and guests had been moved off to the side to make room for a pokemon battle and someone had even found a referee. Tails and his opponent took their positions and The referee spoke authoritatively: "This battle puts Miles Prower of Mobius Town against Pyro of Stone town. The contestants will now choose one pokemon." At these words Pryo took out a pokeball and threw it into the air calling out "Go Flareon!" as Flareon appeared. Tails responded, "Go Vulpix!" and Vulpix ran forward with a determined look. Pryo made the first move, declaring, "Flareon, Flame Thrower!" Tails responded, "Vulpix use double team!" Vulpix disappeared into illusory copies of itself. The fire hit one copy and it disappeared. Pyro looked unfazed and said, "Flareon, burn them all!" Tails knew Flareon was likely to be more powerful then Vulpix, but it seemed that its trainer was either overconfident or not very smart. "Keep it up Vulpix" he said encouragingly. Flareon burned away several more illusions and then Tails saw an opening. "Vulpix, tackle now!" he said and the attack caught Flareon off guard. Deciding to push his advantage, Tails continued, "Vulpix, sand attack!" Vulpix kicked up sand with its hind legs and some of it got into Flareon's eyes. Pryo called out another attack, "Flareon, Firespin!" Tails quickly ordered, "Vulpix, use agility and dodge it." Vulpix narrowly dodged Flareon's attack since it was slightly misaimed. Tails noticed that Flareon seemed to be tiring a bit and figuring that he had a chance to end the battle, Tails ordered, "Vulpix, flamethrower!" The fire hit Flareon head on and engulfed it. Pyro looked amused and said, "You don't expect that to work do you?" Tails replied, "Correct, Vulpix use take down!" Vulpix rammed into Flareon just as the fire cleared and knocked it into a wall of the arena. Flareon didn't get up and after a few seconds the referee held up a signal flag and said, "Flareon is unable to battle: Miles is the winner!"

Vulpix ran over to Tails and jumped into his arms as Tails said, "Great job Vulpix!" After a moment Pyro walked up to him and said, "It looks like I need to brush up on my battling skills. A deal's a deal, you've earned this." and handed Tails a fire stone. Tails set Vulpix on the ground and touched the Firestone to his head. The stone glowed and so did Vulpix, who then began to grow and change shape into Nintales. When the glow faded Ninetales stood about as tall as Tails's disguise form. Ninetales then spoke, though only Tails and Flareon understood the meaning: "Thank you Tails. This means a lot to me."

After spending a few hours at the garden party Tails and Ninetales walked to the exit of Stone town. Then Ninetales said, "Would you like to ride on my back Tails?" Tails looked surprised so Ninetales continued, "You carried me before so now I'll return the favor." Tails said "Just let me know if you need a break" and climbed onto Ninetales's back.

_Author's notes:_

_1\. I'm aware that Ninetales's pokedex entry says its only 3 feet tall, but the Pokemon anime has shown larger Ninetales in some episodes._

_2\. I didn't check weather or not the moves used in the battle in this chapter were accurate to the games because this is a fic about the Pokemon anime, not the games._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The day after winning the firestone, Tails and Ninetales were traveling in the direction of the coast when they came upon a small town. The sign at the entrance proclaimed, "Welcome to Outway Town". Tails figured it wouldn't hurt to stop at the pokemon center for some lunch so he and Ninetales walked into the town. While looking for the pokemon center Tails saw a small building with a sign that said, "Safe Haven Orphanage". Since he'd grown up without parents but had still never experienced one, Tails was curious what an orphanage was like. He and Ninetales walked up to the door and to his surprise it opened to reveal a young woman. "May I help you?" she said cheerfully. Tails replied, "I uhh, was just wondering if you knew where the pokemon center was?" Tails replied, though his hesitation was evident. "It's down the street on the left." The woman replied then she added, "Could you spare a few minutes before you go there? The kids love meeting Pokemon trainers." Tails wasn't sure but then Ninetales said, "Why are you nervous? She's inviting you in."

Tails walked into the orphanage with Ninetales right behind him. The woman shut the door behind them and said, "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jane". Tails replied, "I'm Miles Prower, and this is Ninetales". On the other side of the door was a small playroom containing a few kids who were doing various activities. Tails noticed that the room and equipment in it was well cared for, but not extravagant. Jane addressed the kids, "Everyone this is Miles, he's a pokemon trainer who volunteered to come play with all of you. Be nice to him." Over the next few minutes Tails was asked a few questions by the some of the kids about his pokemon journey while others petted Ninetales. Then Jane announced that it was lunch time and much to his surprise Tails was invited to eat with them. After a quick lunch Jane brought everyone outside. Once again Tails noticed that the play structure looked well cared for but with a low budget. While most of the kids were playing tag, a girl walked up to him and said, "Excuse me Miles I was wondering if umm..." Tails noticed that she looked like there was something she really wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if she should. Tails gently replied, "Don't worry. Even if I say no to what you want to ask me, I won't be upset." The girl finally said, "I was wondering if I could ride Ninetales for a bit." Tails smiled and replied, "What do you think Ninetales?" Ninetales walked over and lay down to make it easier for the girl to mount. Tails noticed and said, "That's a yes. Have fun." The girl gently climbed onto Nintales's back and Nintales walked around for a bit. The girl smiled a big smile and then said, "May we go faster?" Ninetales went around the playground at a brisk pace, but not so fast that he'd drop the girl, who was laughing all the way. The kids playing tag noticed and soon Ninetales had a line of people wanting rides. After everyone had had a turn, Jane told the kids that Tails had to get to the pokemon center and they all said goodbye to him. As they were was walking towards the front door, Jane said, "Thank you very much for your time Miles, I don't think they've had that much fun in a while." The phone rang and Jane went to answer it. Because of his good hearing Tails heard her talking from the next room. "Hello?... What? Are you sure? We need that grant in the budget or the kids will starve... Two months? That's too long... I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault... Goodbye"

Tails exited the orphanage before he could be caught eavesdropping. As he walked into the pokemon center, what he'd overheard was still on his mind. Tails felt like he might cry at the thought of all those kids losing their home but before he could Ninetales said, "Tails look at this." Tails looked where Nintales was indicating and saw a poster. It read, "Outway Town Dual pokemon tournament" Tails studied the poster and saw that it was a ladder tournament where people could use only two pokemon. Then he saw it had a large cash prize.

After leaving the pokemon center, Tails made his way to Out Way Stadium where the tournament was to be held. He went up to the clerk at the registration booth and said, "Hi, I'd like to enter the Outway Town Dual pokemon tournament." The clerk replied, "Sure, what two pokemon will you be using?" Tails responded, "All I have is Ninetales, is that ok?" The clerk said, "The rules state two pokemon. You probably aren't ready for this if you only have-" The clerk was cut off by someone who looked like a manger poking his head out of a back office and saying, "Just let him enter. We're short enough on participants that we can't just turn them away. The clerk complied and said, "The tournament starts tomorrow. We'll see you then."

That night, Tails had a lot on his mind as he tried to fall asleep. After he'd nodded off his mind led him to the same dream he'd had the night Vulpix was kidnapped. However this time as the power cannon was about to fire, Tails felt something warm on his face. As he felt it, the backup bridge faded away and was replaced by a meadow with a single tree. Sitting under the tree was Cosmo. Tails walked over to her and she said, "I know you can do it Tails." Then the dream faded. Ninetales felt relieved that Tails had settled after he'd licked his face a few times. After all, they had a big day tomorrow.

The next morning, Tails made his way to Out Way Stadium feeling a little nervous. Fighting an obese scientist and armies of robots was one thing, but succeeding in a Pokémon battle was a whole different task. Just as they reached the stadium, Ninetales spoke up: "I know your nervous Tails, but you have to trust yourself." Tails nodded and entered the Stadium.

Tails won his way to the semi-finals with relative ease. He figured that the tournament must have been poorly marketed since there were only 4 rounds needed to win, and as luck would have it he faced off against a Bug Catcher and after defeating them, a Gardner. All four opposing Pokémon were easily dealt with by Ninetales' fire attacks. Shortly after exiting the stadium, Tails was approached by a professionally dressed woman. She said, "I'm doing a story on the tournament for a local news station. May I interview you?" Tails didn't want to be rude so he said, "Uhh, sure", though he was feeling nervous about being on TV. He and Ninetales walked over to where the reporter had recording equipment set up and a camera man was waiting. Tails was unsure if he should make some excuse to not go on TV when Ninetales said, "Stand proud with your tails held high: You entered this tournament with a purpose."

Tails walked over confidently and sat down next to the reporter in front of the camera. The camera man said, "We're live in 3, 2, 1." The reporter continued, "High I'm Carly Clare and today on Outway news, we're covering the dual pokemon tourmament. Next to me is Miles Prower, a semi-finalist." She paused for a moment and then said, "So Miles, your entry info says your from Mobius Town, what's it like there?" Tails had anticipated a question like this and had a response ready, "You probably wouldn't have heard of it since its very far away, but it's a really nice place. I lived with my brother Sonic, everyone calls him that since he's so fast, in a house just outside of the main city." Carly seemed satisfied and moved onto the next question, "What inspired you to become a pokemon trainer?" Tails replied, "Something very important and personal to me." He sounded distant so Carly got the hint and moved on to the next question. "Since all you entered with is Ninetales, what would you say your odds are of winning?" Tails replied with a serious voice full of determination, "I have to win." Carly seemed surprised by the change in tone so Tails explained, "If I win I'm donating the prize money to the Safe Haven Orphanage. Without the money they'll have to close down. As a former orphan I know what it's like to have no home and no friends. Therefore, I won't let that happen." Carly took all this in and then said, "That's all my questions. Thanks for being on the show".

After a quick trip to the pokemon center Tails entered the stadium for his semi-final battle. As Tails's opponent entered the stadium, Tails noticed that his adversary was a male trainer in his mid 20s who seemed arrogantly confident. Both trainers took their positions and the referee announced the match: "This battle puts Miles Prower of Mobius Town against Devin Ross of Fuchsia City. The contestants will now choose their first pokemon." Devin took out a pokeball and threw it into the air, calling out "Go Electrode! Don't disappoint me." Tails energetically declared, "Go Ninetales." Devin made the first move, ordering "Electrode, thunderwave!" The electric waves hit Ninetales, who seemed to be having some trouble moving as result. Devin smirked and added, "Electrode, get in close and use self destruct!" Electrode started to glow, then Tails responded, "Ninetales, use double team!" Suddenly, there wasn't one Ninetales to target, but nine of them all moving the exact same way. Devin looked taken back and said, "Electrode stop!" However then he realized that it was too late to call off his move. So he frantically said, "Go for that one, no that one over there. Wait I mean-" BOOM!

When the smoke cleared, Electrode had stopped moving and its expression clearly stated that it has KOed itself. The crowd waited with baited breath, then Ninetales jumped out of the smoke and stood proud. "Great job Ninetales!" Tails said encouragingly. The referee declared, "Electrode is unable to battle, Devin moves to his second pokemon." Devin pulled out a pokeball and said, "Electrode return". Electrode vanished into its pokeball as Devin mumbled, "Worthless hunk of junk" then he pulled out his second pokeball and tossed it into the air declaring, "Go Starmie!" Tails knew Starmie was a water type pokemon so he knew he'd have a hard time with this one. Before Devin could order a water type attack Tails ordered, "Ninetales, sand attack!" Ninetales kicked up dust with its back legs and flung it at Starmie. Devin replied, "Starmie, water gun!" Starmie shot water at Ninetales, who managed to avoid it. Tails ordered, "Sand attack again!" The sand attacks were keeping Starmie off balance, but as more and more of the playing field got waterlogged, the amount of usable sand was shrinking. After another missed watergun attack Devin seemed to be losing his cool. "If water won't work then how about this, Starmie, thunderbolt!" Starmie started spinning and crackling with electricity. Tails suddenly had an idea. He quickly ordered, "Ninetailes, go 1 meter left and use reflect!" Starmie shot a thunderbolt at Ninetales, however Nintales's reflect redirected it to a patch of waterlogged ground leading back to Starmie. Starmie was zapped by its own attack and Tails saw an opening, "Ninetales, use takedown!" he ordered. Ninetales knocked Starmie into the wall of the stadium. Starmie slumped over and didn't get up. The referee spoke again, "Starmie is unable to battle, Miles is the winner." Devin stormed off the field after recalling Starmie.

After one more trip to the pokemon center, Tails took his position in the stadium with Ninetales right behind him. His opponent, a trainer who looked about Sonic's age dressed in a karate gi, walked in the other entrance. The referee once again declared the match: "This battle puts Miles Prower of Mobius Town against Jackie Lee of Saffron City. The contestants will now choose their first pokemon." Jackie pulled out a pokeball and threw it forward declaring, "Go Hitmonlee!". Tails replied, "Go Ninetales." Tails ordered the first move, "Ninetales, flame thrower!" However Hitmonlee jumped into the air and avoided it. Jackie ordered, "Hitmonlee, jump kick!" After landing Hitmonlee jumped at Ninetales, legs ready to strike. Ninetales managed to avoid getting critically hit but was struck anyway. Tails then thought of a plan. He ordered, "Ninetales, sand attack." and predictalbly Hitmonlee jumped out of the way, however this time Tails was ready. He ordered, "Ninetales, target the ground where it'll land with flamethrower!" Hitmonlee landed on the scorched ground and started hopping on 1 foot and then the other due to the heat. Now that he had an opening, Tails declared, "Ninetales, Firespin!" Hitmonlee was engulfed in flames. After the fire cleared, Hitmonlee collapsed. The referee declared, "Hitmonlee is unable to battle, Jackie moves to his second pokemon."

"You fought honorably my friend" Jackie said as he recalled Hitmonlee. He seemed to hesitate for a second before throwing another Pokeball and declaring "Go Hitmonchan!" HItmonchan appeared and Jackie ordered, "Use megapunch!" Tails replied, "Ninetales use double team!" Jackie however wasn't fazed by Tails' tactic. He told Hitmonchan, "Concentrate, you'll know where to strike." Hitmonchan closed its eyes, then lashed out at seemingly empty air and struck the real Ninetales. Ninetales was knocked into the wall of the arena. The spectators held their breath and Tails frantically said, "Get up Ninetales, remember who we're fighting for!" Ninetales heard all of this, and was caught up in a surge of memories from yesterday. Jane's kindness, the girl who wanted to ride him and her laughter upon doing so, most of all the smiles all the kids had from meeting him and Tails. The referee spoke again, "Ninetales is unable to-" but stopped when Ninetales sprang to its feet as if its injuries weren't even there. Ninetales charged in and breathed fire at Hitmonchan, who dodged out of the way. Jackie and Tails were at a loss for words as Ninetales continued fighting as if it had never been hurt at all, though HItmonchan was dodging almost every attack. The crowd simply stared. Finally Jackie declared, "That's enough, Hitmonchan return." Hitmonchan disappeared and Jackie continued, "I forfeit this match." Tails replied, "But why?" before he could stop himself. Jackie responded, "I saw in your interview on TV that you entered with just Ninetales. It's against my dojo's code of honor to gang up on an opponent so as far as I'm concerned, you won the moment you beat Hitmonlee." Jackie turned to leave and the referee said, "As the result of this forfeit, Miles is the winner." However the crowd didn't react so Jackie added, "Miles put on an amazing show for us all, he deserves your ovation." The crowd cheered and a well dressed man came onto the field bearing a trophy in one hand and a check in the other. Tails recognized him from the tournament's opening ceremony as Frank Lloyd, the owner of Outway Stadium. "Congratulations Miles, you've earned this." He said and presented Tails with the trophy, after a few seconds he added more quietly, "I'll give you a ride to the orphanage since I wanted to offer them something as well."

One car ride later Tails was standing in front of the Safe Haven Orphanage with the prize money check in hand, Ninetales was next to him on one side, and Frank was on the other since he'd volunteered to carry Tails's trophy. Tails knocked on the door and after a few seconds it opened to reveal Jane. Tails extended the hand with the check and said, "A little fox told me that you needed money to keep this place open. You make the kids so happy that I'd hate for it to close down." Jane looked relieved and at the same time, very happy. Then she tuned to look at Frank and said, "I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Jane". Frank held out a hand and said, "I'm Frank, the owner of Outway Stadium. Miles and Ninetales put on such an amazing show for us that I'd like to offer you and all of your youngsters season tickets to Outway Stadium" Jane was positively beaming at this point, then she said, "Come in, I have something to show as well". Once they were inside the front door Jane said, "Frank, please wait here a minute, Miles and Ninetales, follow me. Tails walked into the play area and saw the kids lined up holding something. They all said, "Surprise!" and unfolded what turned out to be a large blanket decorated with hand drawn pictures of him and Ninetales. Jane explained, "We thought you might get cold at night during your Pokémon journey so we made you this to keep you warm." Tails replied, "Thanks, it's wonderful!" The rest of the day quickly transitioned into play and celebration.

Tails left Outway Town the next morning. He was walking down a deserted road when he heard the sound of wings. He looked up and saw a large Dragon like pokemon whose name he didn't know. Once it landed in front of him, he did recognize the item it pulled out from a "Mail Bag" it was holding: The device was about the size of an envelope and as thick as a flat screen monitor. Tails took it and a hologram played a recorded message of an invitation claiming to be from the world's greatest pokemon master inviting him to New Island. Tails checked the appropriate box on the response card he was presented with afterwards and as the pokemon soared into the distance he thought, "I'm almost there Cosmo."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Tails and Ninetales arrived at the coast by mid day. As they arrived, a thunder storm sprang up suddenly. He saw some pokemon trainers filing into a pokemon center carrying invitations like the one he had. That reminded him of the Kage no Kitsune's rule that Ash couldn't be involved at New Island. Tails turned to Ninetales and said, "I know you don't like going in your poke ball but this storm is harsh and I'll need you at full strength for later" Ninetales nodded so Tails took out his only poke ball and said, "Ninetales return".

Now that Ninetales was out of the rain, Tails focused to his next task. He concentrated on the sounds around him and eventually pinpointed a female voice saying, "With these viking disguises Pikachu will finally be ours." Followed by another voice saying, "Do I really have to be the figurehead, I'll get seasick". Tails ducked into an alley, dropped his disguise form and using his power of wind, took to the air. He flew in the direction of the voices he'd heard and saw 2 humans and a pokemon he recognized as Jessie, James, and Meowth from team rocket. They were standing next to a small wooden boat. Tails sent a powerful burst of wind at the boat which pushed it out to sea. "After it! I spent my savings on that boat!" James shouted. Tails shot a bolt of lightning at the boat, causing it to catch fire and sink. "Good thing we ain't on that boat" Meowth said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Tails flew out to sea and chuckled at the last thing he heard from the trio: "Looks like Team Rocket's all washed up again...".

Tails flew higher and higher and eventually above the storm. He followed the wind patterns to the storm's eye. At the center of the eye was an ominous looking building. Tails flew down to just above the water and approached the island. When he almost there, he took his disguise form again and swam the rest of the way to avoid drawing attention to himself.

Once he was at the island, Tails noticed a light source and swam towards it. He saw that the light was coming from a lantern held by a women in strange clothes who was standing on a dock. Tails climbed up onto the dock and faced the woman. She spoke in a monotone, "My master bids you welcome, would you kindly present your invitation." Tails got out his invitation and after it played its message, the woman led him further into the building on island. Tails couldn't miss that the woman's eyes seemed distant, as if she wasn't all there.

Tails followed the woman through a few passageways to what looked like a reception area. Once they were inside, The woman turned off the lantern and said, "Now that you are here, all trainers worthy with an audience with my mater are present." Tails noticed a small group of people at a table in the center of the room, he was relieved to see that Ash wasn't among them. The woman continued, "Please release your pokemon from their pokeballs and join the others, it will not be long before my master's intentions are clear." at these words Tails heard the doors to the reception area slam shut behind him.

Tails brought out Ninetales and slowly walked over to the table. A confident looking trainer with navy blue hair said to him "What took you so long?" Tails replied, "I had to swim the last bit". The blue haired trainer replied, "I flew over: Pigeot can take hurricane winds any day." He gestured to his other pokemon and said, "Hey guys, say hello." Tails saw that those pokemon included a venasaur and a hitmonlee. Then he heard a noise and turned his head to see a bunch of presumably water-type pokemon standing in a fountain. "Those are my pokemon" a trainer in a blue vest said, "It was no problem getting through that storm, I rode over on Gyarados' back." Another voice added, "You haven't met my pokemon," Tails turned his head and saw that the speaker was the only female trainer in the room. She gestured to another corner. Tails looked and saw another Ninetales along with a blastoise, and a few pokemon whose names he didn't know. The female trainer looked at him and his Ninetales and paused for a moment before asking, "Since that's all you have, How'd you even get here anyway?" Tails started to reply, "I uh..." but was saved from having to respond when the lights went out.

The distant eyed woman spoke again: "You are about to meet my master: the time has come for your encounter with the greatest pokemon master on Earth." The pokemon in the room tensed. A pillar of light appeared in the center of the room and from a hole in the ceiling came mewtwo, floating down slowly. After mewtwo landed the distant eyed woman explained, "Yes the world's greatest pokemon master is also the most powerful pokemon on Earth. This is the ruler of new island and soon the whole world, Mewtwo." The trainer in the blue vest angrily exclaimed, "A pokemon can't be a pokemon master! No Way!" The distant eyed woman spoke again, though another voice joined her: "Quiet Human, from now on I am the one who makes the rules." Mewtwo raised its hand and the trainer who had spoken was enveloped in a blue glow. He cried out in pain as he was lifted into the air and then flung into a fountain at the side of the room. He poked his head out of the water and said, "We'll show you, let's go gyarados!" Gyarados got into a ready stance and its trainer ordered, "Gyarados hyper beam attack!" However mewtwo deflected the attack like it was nothing. "Child's play" proclaimed the woman and mewtwo's telepathic voice. Mewtwo spoke again, "Your usefulness has ended" and waved its hand. Suddenly the woman's eyes became alert instead of distant, and she started to fall over before being caught by the blue-haired trainer. "Nurse Joy?" he said with a tone of surprise. Nurse joy replied, "Where am I, and how in the world did I get here?" Mewtwo explained: "You have been under my control. I transported you here from the pokemon center. Your knowledge of pokemon physiology proved useful from my plan and now I have cleansed your tiny human brain of memories of the past few weeks." The blue haired trainer asked, "What do you want with us?" Mewtwo replied, "You humans are a dangerous species. Your brought me into your world with no purpose but to be your slave, but now I have my own purpose. With my storm I will create my own world, by destroying yours."

The blue haired trainer replied, "So you plan to eliminate the human race in order to protect pokemon." Mewtwo replied, "No," and shook its head, "Your pokemon will not be spared, they have disgraced themselves by serving humans. Those pokemon are nothing but slaves." Ninetales had heard enough. He stepped forward from next to Tails and spoke. "It's true that some humans treat us poorly but you can't judge the whole race by the actions of a few. Miles isn't my master, he's my very good friend." Mewtwo replied, "So you say I am wrong? You're as pathetic as the rest." At these words Ninetales began to glow and rise off of the floor before being flung away from Mewtwo. Tails jumped sideways and tried to cushion Ninetales's fall with his body, resulting in both of them hitting the floor. "Tails, are you alright?" Ninetales asked. "I'm fine" Tails replied. Then The navy haired trainer ordered his ryhorn to attack mewtwo. Mewtwo sent it flying into a wall. "Fools, your pokemon attacks cannot harm me." Mewtwo said. The female trainer faced Metwo and said, "If you're the world's greatest pokemon master, then how about a pokemon battle? If we win you'll call of your storm and send us home!" Mewtwo replied, "Is that a challenge?" and its eyes glowed. A few moments later a Venasaur, Blastoise and Charzard entered the room via elevators hidden in the floor. However they didn't look exactly right. "They're clones" one trainer remarked. Suddenly the window in the back of the room vanished revealing an open, dimly lit space. Lights came on and the space was illuminated to reveal a stadium.

The female trainer and navy haired trainer expressed confidence that they're pokemon would beat its clone and everyone filed into the stadium. Metwo and the other clones were at one end, and everyone else was at the other. "Which of you will oppose me first?" Mewtwo questioned. Venasaur stepped forward and its trainer said, "I underestimated you last time but that won't happen again". Without a spoken command Mewtwo's clone Venasaur entered the ring as well. However the battle was over in one vine-whip attack from Mewtwo's clone. The female trainer declared, "It looks like I'm up, go shell shocker." Her blastoise entered the ring but was also taken down in one attack. Mewtwo's clone Charizard took its place at one end of the ring. Tails's Ninetales started to enter the ring but Tails shook his head so he stepped back. Mewtwo declared, "A forfeit? Very well. As the victor I now claim my prize, your pokemon" Several dark pokeball like objects materialized out of thin air and flew at the defeated pokemon, capturing them instantly. "What do you think you're doing?" The Navy haired trainer exclaimed. Metwo replied, "I will extract the DNA of your pokemon to make clones. They will remain safe here while my storm destroys the planet." With those words even more dark pokeballs appeared.

Humans and pokemon alike ran, but most of the the pokemon didn't make it far before being captured. Soon only Tails' Ninetales was left. He was dodging capture attempts with double team and reflect while Tails swatted at the dark pokeballs. However eventually one ball did catch him. "Ninetales!" Tails cried and raced after the flying dark pokeball. Tails noticed that the balls were headed for previously concealed holes in the floor and jumped in after them, thinking "I won't let him take you Ninetales!" Tails slid down the chute and at the bottom he saw a menacing looking machine that was receiving the dark pokeballs through some kind of conveyer belt. He'd never let Ninetales be put in something like that. Dropping his disguise form he shot a bolt of lightning at the machine's controls, causing it to overload and explode. The conveyer stopped moving as the dark pokeballs were hurled out of the machine, they opened to release the captured pokemon. Ninetales re-appeared and was instantly embraced by Tails, who had taken his disguise form again. "I thought I'd lost you my friend" Ninetales said. Tails replied, "I promised I'd never abandon you." After a few seconds of embracing, Ninetales said, "We have to stop Mewtwo, for the sake of this world." Tails replied, "If things play out the way I expect they will, I have a plan."

Meanwhile, Nuse Joy and the pokemon trainers were huddled together at one end of the stadium. Mewtwo addressed them, "Humans, you have served my purpose so I am sparing your lives, for now." With these words the exit doors to the stadium opened. "Know that you cannot escape your fate, the hour of my vengeance draws near." However a small explosion cut off further conversation. Mewtwo, seemingly undisturbed by the blast, looked over and saw his clones emerge and take their place by his side. "Behold, with humans and pokemon eliminated, the clones shall inherit the world." Metwo was cut off by a voice interjecting, "For the sake of this world and more, I won't let that happen. We'll defeat you." The humans turned to see Ninetales and its trainer walking out of the smoke with determined looks. It was the trainer who had spoken. The original pokemon rallied behind the duo and Mewtwo said, "It is useless to defy me." Ninetales responded, "We won't give up no matter what you do!" "You anger me" Mewtwo replied and shot a ball of dark energy at Ninetales, but the attack was blocked by a pink bubble. "What?" Metwo exclaimed. Then it noticed a small pokemon floating in the air above the stadium and said, "Can it be?" The small pokemon flew over and was revealed to be Mew. "So we finally meet." Mewtwo continued, "However this world isn't big enough for the two of us. I will prove my superiority over you by eliminating you." Metwo took off and fired more balls of dark energy at Mew, who seemed to be fleeing. "Are you afraid to find out which of us is greater?" Mewtwo questioned before continuing his attack. Eventually Mewtwo sent mew flying into the clouds with a powerful attack. Tails saw all this and after Mewtwo landed on the ground. "She didn't deserve that." He said and charge forward, first ready.

Metwo was amused that a mere human would try to hurt him and readied himself to send the foolish human flying, however he was surprised when the human's form changed into a nine-tailed fox creature and the first shot fire and lightning at him at close range. Metwo reacted quickly enough to only receive minor burns and shocks before sending the creature flying into a wall. "You're no human." Mewtwo said as it healed its injuries using its powers. "However it matters not, you still can't harm me."

Tails heard mewtwo's words as he tried to stand, a surprise attack hadn't worked as well has he'd hoped it would. Mewtwo advanced on him while saying, "Perhaps the others will stop their pathetic attempts to resist me if I make an example of you, with your death." Mewtwo readied another ball of dark energy but stopped when he had to deflect a burst of fire. Tails turned his head and saw Ninetales was trying it defend him. Mewtwo hurled balls of dark energy at Ninetales, but missed when he used double team. Ninetales breathed fire at Mewtwo but it was deflected again. Then Metwo caught Ninetales in a psychic grip and threw him into a wall next to Tails. Ninetales didn't get up. He struggled to say, "Don't give up Tails... I... Believe... in... you." before collapsing. "Ninetales!" Tails cried out. Metwo turned to the humans and original pokemon and said."That is what happens to those who defy me." However he noticed that the humans weren't looking at him, and not in the sense of not meeting his eyes out of fear. He turned in the direction of their gaze and saw that the creature he'd stunned was now advancing on him. However that wasn't what struck him. The creature's fur had turned gold along with its eyes, and even Mewtwo had to notice the aura emanating from it.

Tails had been shocked to see Ninetales collapse, but after a few seconds of shock he'd taken his friend's words to heart. Somehow, those words had awoken something in him and he got up as if he'd never been flung into the wall. Mewtwo turned to face him and he said, "I won't stop until your defeated." Mewtwo replied, "So be it." Tails fired more intertwined fire and lightning at Mewtwo who deflected it again. Tails flew at Mewtwo, who took off and the two exchanged attacks in mid air. After a minute of two of dodging attacks, one ball of dark energy narrowly missed the humans and pokemon watching. Tails didn't want someone else to be hurt so he declared, "If you're so sure of your power then why don't we settle this with our best attacks. If you won't run or hide then neither will I." Mewtwo replied, "Very well" and started to glow blue. Tails shot intertwined fire, lightning, and raw kitsune energy at Mewtwo who fought back with a blast of psychic energy. The two attacks collided and started to push against each other. Mewtwo was using more psychic power then he'd ever needed to use before but despite his exertion he wasn't worried since his attack was slowly making its way towards Tails. Tails was putting all of his newfound strength into his attack, but he noticed that still he was being pushed back. "Is it really impossible after all?" he thought to himself. Then in his mind he saw an image of Cosmo, armed outstretched as if about to embrace him. Suddenly Tails glowed brighter and his attack shot forward, straight through Mewtwo's as if it wasn't there. The resulting explosion sent Mewtwo flying, however Tails caught him before he could hit the ground and set him gently on the stadium floor.

Mewtwo opened its eyes and saw that the strange fox creature was looking at him with an expression he couldn't read. "You beat me, but how?" it asked. The creature, Ninetales had said his name was Tails, replied. "True strength isn't how much power you have. It's what you believe in and what you fight for." Metwo replied, "So finish it then." Tails looked shocked at the suggestion and replied, "No. I know what it's like to be betrayed and used by those around you. I was born with two tails and because of that society rejected me. It hurt to be alone but eventually I found friends. Its thanks to them that I'm who I am today. If you keep an open mind, I'm sure you'll find true strength some day."

Tails turned after giving his speech and saw that Ninetales was standing next to Mew and looked much better, it seemed that Mew hand returned and healed it during the battle. Then he heard a familiar voice in his head. "Well done Tails. You completed my challenge." Tails felt himself slowly being drawn to something behind him. He turned to see a dark portal. "It looks like my time in this world is over." he told the humans and pokemon present. He walked towards the portal and was about to walk in when Ninetales spoke to him "Your leaving this world Tails?" Tails replied, "Yes, all my friends back on Mobius are waiting for me, and Cosmo should be there too." though his tone was pained. He said, "Goodbye Ninetales, I'll never forget you!" and jumped into the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inside the portal was solid black emptiness. Tails heard the Kage no Kitsune speak again, "You did well, a deal is a deal." then he felt his body returning to its typical two-tailed state. Then everything faded into voice calling "Tails? Wake up bro." Tails opened his eyes to see he was in bed in his room at his house in the mystic ruins. Standing next to the bed with a look of concern was Sonic. Tails looked at him and asked, "Sonic, how'd I get here?" Sonic replied, "I came to your workshop to check on you and found you asleep on the floor. I brought you up here and you woke up after I went for a run." Tails was shocked. Sonic saw his brother's eyes widen as if he'd just seen Eggman murder someone and asked, "What is it Tails?" Tails replied with a tone of shock and disbelief, "You mean it was all... a dream?" Sonic started to say something when Tails suddenly got up and pushed past him with a cry of, "Sonic, I need to be alone!" However amid the commotion neither of them noticed that Cosmo's plant was missing.

Tails had run into the forest surrounding his house. He had no idea where he was going. "It couldn't have been a dream" he thought, "It was too real." However he recalled Sonic's words and stopped moving. There was no way Sonic wouldn't have noticed his absence had his adventure been real. He sat down on tree stump and placed his head in his hands. he felt tears forming but before he could shed them, he smelled not one, but two familiar scents on the wind. He straightened up thinking "It couldn't be, could it?" Then he saw a familiar shape approaching him. Walking up to him was Ninetales, Tails could hardly believe it but the features were all there. Ninetales had the ends of the blanket they'd received from safe haven in his mouth and wrapped up in the rest of the blanket was Cosmo! "Cosmo, Ninetales!" Tails cried and ran over, twin tails propelling him despite the short distance. He embraced Ninetales, who licked him happily and then turned to Cosmo. She looked like she was sleeping but started to stir from the commotion the two vulpines were making. Tails looked at her as she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked, then she noticed Tails. Tails pulled her into a hug and said, "Cosmo, your alive..." he started shedding tears into her shoulder. Cosmo let him do it and after a few minutes of silent relief. Tails straightened up from another happy thought. "I can't wait to tell Sonic you're ok." Cosmo asked, "If Sonic is here then does that mean we're on Mobius?" Ninetales added, "You mean I get to meet your brother that you told me about?" Tails looked surprised for a second. He'd thought that he'd lose the ability to understand Ninetales when his quest was over but apparently he'd kept it somehow. "Yes Cosmo, we're on Mobius. Ninetales and I went on a quest in another world to save your life. As for your question Ninetales, I'm sure he'd love to meet you and he should be at our house." Tails noticed Cosmo's curious look and added, "I can understand Ninetales's words and Ninetales understands mobian speech." Ninetales knelt down and said, "How about I give you two a ride?" Tails and Cosmo mounted up and within five minutes they were approaching Sonic's house. Sonic saw them coming and since he happened to have a camera out he snapped a picture as the trio came into view, all three of them were smiling widely.

Ten years had passed since that day. The photo of Tails, Cosmo, and Ninetales's triumphant return rested in a frame above the mantle in the Prower home. Tails looked at the photo and reflected on how things had changed since then. Eggman had tormented the group for a few years, however Sonic had stopped him time after time and eventually Eggman's poor heath got the better of him and he died of high blood pressure. With his nemesis out of the picture, Sonic had been unsure of what to do with himself. Amy had seen this as a chance to win his heart, however her overbearing nature around the issue kept her from succeeding until Tails and Cosmo gave her advice on how to approach a love interest. A year or two later Sonic finally accepted Amy's feelings now that she had toned them down around him. Tails was the best man at their wedding. He stopped when he heard the doorbell. He went over to the door and opened it. Standing outside was Sonic with a mailbag over his shoulder. "Sonic's super speedy delivery service." the blue hedgehog announced. Tails chuckled at that line every time. To support himself, Sonic had opened a one hedgehog delivery company. Though Amy's work in the fashion industry provided more than enough money, Sonic decided to continue the job anyway even after his marriage. Sonic pulled out a letter and in a less professional tone he said, "Amy wanted me to stay while you read this." Tails took the letter and read it. "Amy's pregnant." He said aloud. Sonic replied, "Yep, and she wanted you to be the first one I told." Tails looked up from the letter and replied "I'm so happy for you." but inside he felt odd. He was a mobian and Cosmo was a Seedarian, therefore they could never have biological children. Sonic guessed what Tails was thinking and said, "If your worrying about what I think you are worrying about, you could always adopt." Tails looked at Sonic with relief and said, "Thanks Sonic." After pausing he continued, "When's the right time though?" Sonic said, "That's for you and Cosmo to decide" before running off.

Tails walked through his house into his study. He'd used the money he'd made from starting his own manufacturing company to expand the house he'd grown up in, but he'd decided not to indulge on expensive furnishings. He wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to raise a child but was it the right time? Would he even be a good father?" Tails snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Cosmo walk into the room. He turned and saw that she had Amy's note."I know what you're thinking Tails" she said, "I think now's the time too." The duo walked outside. Tails whistled and Ninetales came running over. He'd grown just as they'd had and thus could still carry them easily. The duo explained what they had discussed and Ninetales replied, "I recall there's an orphanage in station square where we can start."

One Ninetales ride later Tails and Cosmo stood in front of the orphanage. They walked in and Tails noted this place appeared to be well funded. He saw there were various mobian kids doing various activities, all of them had shoes and gloves and the girls had various additional articles of clothing, as was the standard in mobian culture. Tails decided that he wouldn't immediately announce his intention to adopt so he'd see the true nature of the kids more easily. A racoon came up to him and said, "May I help you?" Tails replied, "I just wanted to look around." The racoon replied, "Ok. Mr. Prower" Tails wasn't surprised: being a house-hold name seemed natural given all he'd done. He looked at the kids, none seemed to be the right one for him though. Then he turned and saw a crib in the corner of the room. He started to walk over to it and the racoon said, "You won't want them." as if he was stating the weather. Tails ignored him and walked up to the crib. Inside were two fox kits. One had pale blue fur and the other's was light pink. While all the other children in the room had standard clothes, these two were naked apart from the essentials for their age. However that wasn't what caught his eyes. The two kits had two tails each. Tails knew he'd found what he was looking for. He reached for the pale blue kit, picked him up, and held him. The kit seemed to be unsure at first but relaxed at the genuine nature of Tails' kind touch. The other kit gave him a pleading look before she was picked up by Cosmo, who had walked over to the crib as well. Tails looked at Cosmo, and without speaking they knew they'd found their children.

After signing the appropriate paperwork Tails and Cosmo walked outside carrying their kids, and saw Ninetales, who came over and sniffed the kits. "They have a good smell about them." He said with approval. Tails replied, "Yes, but they don't have names yet." Cosmo responded, "Well then we should name them." Tails held out the blue furred male kit and said, "'Parsec', for our great journey in space." Cosmo replied as she held out the female pink kit, "'Galaxina', it was my sister's name."


End file.
